1. Technical Field
This application relates to mobile telecommunications systems in general, and in particular relates to a method and apparatus for handling UE mobility information for a wireless communication device. In particular, though not limited to, the application relates to a method and apparatus for cell reselection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical cellular radio system, mobile user equipment (UE) communicates via a radio access network (RAN) to a core network. User equipment (UE) comprises various types of equipment such as mobile telephones (also known as cellular or cell phones), lap tops with wireless communication capability, personal digital assistants (PDAs) etc. These may be portable, hand held, pocket sized, installed in a vehicle etc and communicate voice and/or data signals with the radio access network.
A radio access network covers a geographical area typically divided into a plurality of cell areas. Each cell area is served by at least one base station, which in UMTS may be referred to as a Node B. Each cell is typically identified by a unique identifier which is broadcast in the cell. The base stations communicate at radio frequencies over an air interface with the UEs within range of the base station. Several base stations may be connected to a radio network controller (RNC) which controls various activities of the base Stations. The radio Network controllers are typically connected to a core network.
UMTS is a third generation public land mobile telecommunication system. Various standardization bodies are known to publish and set standards for third generation public land mobile telecommunication systems, each in their respective areas of competence. For instance, the 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) in addition to publishing and setting standards for UMTS, also publishes and sets standards GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) 3GPP2 (Third Generation Partnership Project 2) publishes and sets standards for CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access).
The 3GPP Technical Specification 25.331, release 10 addresses some aspects of UMTS RRC (Radio Resource Control) protocol requirements between the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) and the mobile user equipment (UE). 3GPP Technical Specification 25.304, release 10, addresses some UE procedures in Idle mode and procedures for cell reselection in connected mode. 3GPP Technical Specification 25.133, release 10, addresses some requirements for support of radio resource management (FDD). The specifications are referred to herein as the “Standard”, and are incorporated herein by reference.
More particularly clause 8.1.1.6.11a of the 25.331 specification relates to some aspects of handling information in System Information Block (SIB) type 11 bis. Clause 5.2.6 of the 25.304 specification relates to some aspects of cell reselection evaluation process. Clause 4.2.2.1 of the 25.133 specification relates to some aspects of measurement and evaluation of cell selection criteria of a serving cell.
The same reference numerals are used in different figures to denote similar elements.